


Playing Catch Up

by gblvr



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something different  – well, okay, something even more different than the usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=4ggld0) \+ [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2mdjuo1)

When Jim walked through the door after work, Blair sensed there was something different – well, okay, something even more different than the usual. He was tense, and kept staring at Blair and frowning.

"Jim? Big guy, what's wrong?"

Jim ignored the questioning look Blair sent his way, and circled around the spot where he was rooted to the floor.

Watching this strange behavior, and wondering if his partner was going to have a zone out, Blair said, "Jim - come on, you're starting to weird me out here." When no answer came, Blair whirled around and nearly fell over when he turned into the solid bulk of Jim at his back.

"Jim?"

Jim growled, pushed Blair into the door, and held him there while he smelled him – his hair, his skin, his clothing, his hair again.

"Jim? What is it?" Thinking back over the last few days, Blair couldn't come up with anything he'd changed; maybe he had been exposed to something only Jim could smell?

Obviously something was there, and it wasn't as bad as Blair had thought, because the next thing he knew a hot tongue was demanding entrance into his mouth, and the breath was knocked out of him by about two hundred pounds of Sentinel trying to push him through the wall. Needing to breathe, and feeling a bit claustrophobic, Blair pushed against the wide chest pinning him to the wall.

"Blair?"

As Jim stepped back, Blair saw he was beginning to think, and Blair wholeheartedly believed thinking was never a good thing in this type of situation, so he did the only thing he could think of to stop it.

"Oh, no you don't...you started this –" Gulping in a lung full of air, he practically jumped on Jim, while trying to remove their clothing without taking his hands off Jim's shoulders or his mouth off Jim's. Finally, Blair gave up on trying to get his own clothes off, and concentrated on getting off as much of Jim's as he could. By frantically pulling and tugging, he managed to pull Jim's shirt over his head, and he had Jim's pants and briefs nearly over the tight curve of his ass before they overbalanced, and fell to the floor.

Looking down at Jim, Blair suddenly began to laugh.

Shaking his head at Blair's odd sense of timing, Jim began to chuckle, too, but at the same time he continued the job Blair had started with his clothing, and soon they were both naked, spread out on the hardwood floor of the loft.

Blair shivered as cool air brushed over his heated skin, and a wicked grin crossed his face as he looked down into pale blue eyes. "So, Jim, is there something that you want to tell me?"

"Only that I've wanted to do this for a very long time."

"Do what?"

"Fuck you."

A tiny thrill of fear ran through Blair on hearing those words, but the surge of white hot lust that followed drowned any thing else he may have been feeling. His voice was low and husky as he said, "So what are you waiting for?"

Jim wrapped his hands into Blair's hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Before their lips met, he smiled and said, "Just waiting for you to catch up, Chief."

**Author's Note:**

> So -- I know this isn't a fandom you asked for, but we only matched on one fandom, so I went and did a bit of snooping, and when I saw 'The Sentinel' in your interests, I decided to run with it. :-)


End file.
